


(don't) got my name on my underwear

by PorcupineGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comic-Con, Cosplay, Harry Potter argument as foreplay, M/M, Minor Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, Sharing Clothes, or some kind of con at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcupineGirl/pseuds/PorcupineGirl
Summary: Dean had the time of his life with a certain Indiana Jones cosplayer last night... Too bad he'll never see the guy again.





	(don't) got my name on my underwear

**Author's Note:**

> Forever ago, I tried to do one of those "30 tropes" things, but this is the only one I got fully written, for Sharing Clothes. I never posted it because I kept telling myself I'd finish the whole thing, but I think this one turned out cute enough to let it out into the world on its own. And just today, someone on Tumblr was looking for geeky destiel fics, so what better way to occupy myself during insomnia than to clean up this little ficlet and post it?
> 
> Title is from White & Nerdy by Weird Al Yankovic.

Dean woke up feeling vaguely bleary, but not hung over. Also, a bit sore… in a good place.

_Oh yeah._

He looked around, and was disappointed to see that he was most definitely alone.

He'd only had a couple of beers the night before, so he could remember everything in glorious detail…

 

Charlie dragging him to the trivia down the street after the con closed.

_"C'moooooonnnnnn, Dean. You look great as Mal, you'll probably pick up some hot nerd tail."_

_"Look, Charlie, cosplaying at a con is one thing, but in public? Real public?"_

_"It's the bar one block away. It's scifi-themed trivia that was advertised at the con. I bet half the bar will be in costume."_

_"Fine, fine. You're lucky this outfit almost sort of looks like normal clothes, or there'd be no way."_

 

Catching the bright blue eyes of the hot Indiana Jones cosplayer from across the room.

_Dean went up to the bar to get he and Charlie each a beer. After he placed his order, he looked up at movement to his right and saw Indy coming up to the bar next to him._

_"Man, I had a hell of a crush on you when I was thirteen," Dean said. Might as well get the whole "make sure this guy's into dudes" part out of the way quickly._

_Indy squinted at him in confusion for several seconds, and Dean was about to mutter an apology and run back to his booth with his beers when the man looked down at his own costume._

_"Ohhhhh," he said as realization dawned. When he looked back up at Dean, he was smiling. "Yes, I suppose I had a crush on me, too."_

_"Forgot you were in a costume, didn't ya?" Dean laughed, nudging the guy with his elbow._

_Indy shrugged. "Other than the hat, it does basically feel like any other clothing." He glanced over to Dean's booth, where Charlie was watching them with interest. "The trivia teams are supposed to be four people, and we've only got two. Would you and your… girlfriend like to join us?"_

_"That'd be awesome," Dean said with a flirtatious smile. "My totally lesbian best friend over there and I will be over in a minute."_

 

Coming in a close third in the trivia.

_"Wow, Dorothy, you really know your Deep Space Nine."_

_Dean's mouth hung open as Charlie actually_ twirled her hair around her freaking finger _as she flirted with Castiel's friend._

 

Getting in a heated argument with Cas over ranking the quality of the seven Harry Potter books, one that required far more touching than such an argument might normally involve.

 _"Look," Dean grabbed Castiel's bicep in a way that was absolutely necessary for making his point. And damn, it was a nice bicep. Holy shit. "It's a_ little _cooler once you know the diary was a horcrux, but Half-Blood Prince didn't retroactively make Chamber of Secrets a genuinely better book."_

_"It's still structurally simplistic, but it's also still supposed to be for children at that point," Castiel replied, sliding his hand up Dean's thigh. "You have to account for the changing intended audience in order to make a fair comparison across the series."_

 

Castiel crowding him against the wall near the bathrooms.

_Dean let out a groan as Cas moved his mouth down to bite at Dean's neck._

_"You think Charlie and Dorothy would be too annoyed if we got out of here?" He gasped, grabbing Castiel's ass and pulling him even closer._

_Castiel huffed a laugh into the hollow under Dean's chin. "I don't think they're likely to stop making out long enough to notice anytime soon."_

_Dean glanced over to the booth… yep. The girls were otherwise occupied._

_"Awesome. My place is within walking distance."_

 

And, of course, the mindblowing sex. Dean reached down and took hold of his morning wood as he ran through the greatest hits. He thought about the way Cas had sunk to his knees as soon as they were inside the apartment, how good he'd looked with Dean's dick in his mouth. He moaned and sped up his movements as he remembered how Cas had looked writhing naked on Dean's bed with Dean's fingers inside him. How they'd woken up after only a brief nap for round two, already horny as hell for each other again. The memory of Cas behind him, pounding into Dean's prostate while digging his nails into Dean's hips, finally sent Dean over the edge.

Hand covered in come, Dean wandered into the bathroom for a shower. He was disappointed that Castiel wasn't there to shower with him. Even more disappointed that he hadn't even left his number. He'd hoped it wouldn't just be a one night stand, but he wasn't exactly shocked. A guy who looked like that couldn't possibly be hurting for prospects.

As Dean was picking up the pieces of his costume from the floor, simultaneously hunting for a clean t-shirt to wear, he picked up a pair of boxers and stopped. They weren't his boxers.

Sure, they were blue plaid, but he didn't have any boxers in this _tiny_ blue plaid. The boxers he'd been wearing the previous night were in a big, thick plaid pattern… and now that he thought about it, were not in the room.

Castiel had gone home in Dean's underwear.

Dean frowned at the other man's boxers for a minute, then tossed them into his laundry hamper with a shrug. It wasn't like he could call Cas and trade him back. The hamper was pretty full, so he hauled it to his washer in the hall closet to get laundry started.

After he got his costume all put away, he went out to his living room and had some cereal and watched some TV. He texted Charlie to find out how things had gone with Dorothy. Charlie, it seemed, was still at Dorothy's place, hanging around for brunch before they went back to the con together.

To: Dean  
And how was your night? ;)

To: Charlie  
Fan-freakin-tastic, and I've got the sore ass to prove it. No brunch here, though, he's long gone.

To: Dean  
When are you gonna see him again? Huh? Huh?

To: Charlie  
Dude, he was gone before I got up, didn't leave his number or anything. It was one night of hot sex, that's it.

To: Dean  
Seriously? Shit, I totally thought he was into you. That sucks.

Dean rolled his eyes and tossed his phone down. He didn't really need a reminder. He went back into his bedroom to put his shoes on to head for the grocery store. When he sat down on his bed, he saw it—a note on the floor he hadn't noticed before. It looked like it might have fallen off his nightstand.

The only thing on it was a phone number.

Dean grinned to himself and entered the number into his phone. As he walked to the grocery store down the street, he wondered if he should text Cas yet, or maybe wait til the next day so as not to seem clingy or desperate. As he walked back with his two bags of groceries, he debated internally: on the one hand, the mixed-up boxers did give him the perfect excuse, but on the other hand, he had a reputation to uphold. A reputation as, y'know, a _guy_. Not a giggly teenage girl who hangs around her phone waiting for her crush to call.

So as Dean was putting his groceries away, he decided, yeah. He could wait a day. Maybe even two. Sure. He'd text Cas on Monday. Yeah. Probably. Maybe Sunday night.

Then there was a knock at his door. He stuck the milk in the fridge and rushed to answer it.

"Be there in a minute!"

He got to the door and looked through the peephole—and his insides jumped when he saw Castiel standing on his porch.

He opened the door and tried really, really hard not to look overly eager as he said, "Hey, Cas. Uh, come on in. What's up?"

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said with a shy smile as he came inside. Dean grinned when he noticed the Star Trek t-shirt Cas was wearing.

"Hey, I have that shirt," he said as he closed the door. Castiel blushed and looked around the room.

"Um, yes. I, um. I didn't want to walk back to my car in a costume. I hope you don't mind, it was on your floor."

"Oh," Dean breathed, suddenly very turned on by the thought of Cas in his clothes.

"I also think I may have taken the wrong pair of underwear by mistake." Cas wasn't blushing anymore, but he was still looking away.

Dean laughed. "Oh. Yeah, I noticed that. Yours are in the laundry, I just moved it to the dryer a bit ago. You wanna hang out a while, you can have 'em back when they're done?"

"Of course. I brought yours back as well." Now Castiel was giving Dean a heated look from beneath his eyelashes, and it took a minute for Dean to register what he'd said.

"Oh! Right." He glanced down, confused that Cas's hands were empty. "You… uh, you have them?"

A feral grin spread across Castiel's features. "I'm still wearing them. Would you like them back?"

Dean hooked a finger into one of Castiel's belt loops and tugged.

"I think you better start by giving me my shirt back."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://porcupine-girl.tumblr.com).


End file.
